


On Vibrate

by myranium (keyholes)



Series: Teencast!Ridjin [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Teencast AU.</i> Mr. Ridge receives an unexpected message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Vibrate

**Author's Note:**

> This makes a lot more sense if you've already read the first Teencast!Ridjin fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/670288).

Mr. Ridge sat down in a quiet corner of the staff room, propping a magazine on his lap, and sipping from the strong black coffee warming his left hand. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and absently he pulled it out, his eyes flickering to the screen: New Message. He clicked through, taking a mouthful of coffee, but spluttering suddenly when he read the text.

" _I need to be punished, sir. I've been a bad boy._ "

He forced himself to swallow what little coffee remained in his mouth, coughing so hard that several of his colleagues turned to look. He smiled weakly and waved away their glances. "The, er, coffee's hot today," he stammered. 

Pocketing his phone, he abandoned the magazine and headed quickly to the door, tipping the contents of his mug down the sink as he passed. He shut himself in the staff toilet, and began to mop at the dark coffee stains on his shirt with a wad of tissues. He stood stock still when he felt his phone vibrate once more. Tentatively, he retrieved it, the split seconds it took for the message to load on the screen seeming to drag on far longer than normal.

" _I couldn't finish my homework. I was thinking about your dick in my mouth, and now the pages are stuck together._ "

Mr. Ridge gulped hard, his cock twitching. His phone didn't recognise the number, but he knew exactly who it was, Sjin's face appearing unbidden in his thoughts whenever he blinked. Still, he didn't dare reply; he knew the risks, even if the boy disregarded them at every opportunity. He took a deep breath, and caught a glance of his face in the mirror; a swath of blush had spread across his cheeks, his brow damp with sweat. He shook his head, desperate to clear his thoughts. When he felt the phone vibrate in his hand again, he saw his reflection's eyes widen, but he had to look, and he frowned, knowing that Sjin knew perfectly well that he wouldn't be able to resist reading it.

" _You should show me how to do this properly, with your hands on my hips as you bend me over your desk._ "

Cursing under his breath, Mr. Ridge looked down and was unsurprised to find his trousers bulging as his cock throbbed. He leaned back against the wall, palming his erection through the fabric, unable to suppress a shudder as the sensation coursed through him. His eyes drifted to the door, double-checking it was locked, before he unzipped his trousers and grasped his member. Tipping his head back against the cool plaster, he groaned as he began to move his hand rapidly. When his phone vibrated in his other hand, his grip tightened involuntarily, and he felt a bead of sweat run down his temples.

" _I need your dick inside me so badly, Mr. Ridge. I nearly just moaned your name out loud in maths class._ "

Mr. Ridge dropped the phone, his hand shaking as it skittered over the tiles.

***

Sjin shut the cubicle door behind him quickly, fumbling with the lock. He pawed at his belt, unbuckling it clumsily and grabbing his cock, moaning in relief. It was just meant to be a game, he hadn't expected it to affect him, certainly not enough to need to excuse himself from class. "I- I feel sick, miss," he'd mumbled. He'd bitten his tongue when she'd eyed him critically and said how flushed he looked. Catching a glimpse of himself in the boys' toilet mirrors on the way in, he was scarlet; and he knew it, his cheeks felt as if they were aflame.

He collapsed onto the toilet seat, leaning back against the cistern. Closing his eyes, he focused on the memory of Mr. Ridge's hands on his skin, the man's fingers tight in his hair. Sjin felt his breath hitch in his throat as he quickened his pace.

He bent forward, his free hand searching frantically for the phone in his pocket. Curling his fingers around it, he began to type. He bit back a whimper as he spelt out his teacher's name, hitting send and leaning back, the thought of the man's lips on his skin making him shiver. Closing his eyes, he ensconced himself in fantasy, reliving every detail of his after-school tête-à-tête with Mr. Ridge; the warmth of the man between his thighs, the urgent force of his kiss. Sjin's hips bucked automatically as he remembered his teacher's cock pressing into him, and he whined softly, his hand moving ever faster.

He lifted his phone with quivering fingers, and smirking, he took a photo. Without letting himself think about it, he hit Send, dropping his phone back into his pocket. He pumped his cock relentlessly, remembering how his teacher's member had tasted on his tongue, Mr. Ridge's hands holding his head firmly as the man had pushed his cock down Sjin's throat. As he thought of his teacher's cum flooding his mouth, he came, his back arching sharply as his hips instinctively jolted forwards. His cum trailed down the cubicle door as he let out a low, trembling moan. He took a deep breath, relaxing his hand as he drifted slowly back to reality. Seeing the mess he'd created, he couldn't help but giggle softly.

***

Mr. Ridge groaned when he heard his phone vibrate, seeing it shift across the floor minutely as he opened his eyes. He bent down awkwardly, still gripping his cock, and picked it up. He clicked through to the message impatiently, and as his eyes took in the image, he came suddenly, grunting deeply as his cum spurted out of him, splattering over the tiles, his cock spasming wildly. He leant back against the wall, sinking so he sat on the floor, breathless as the aftershocks tingled over his skin. He looked back at his phone, the photo of Sjin's member hard in the boy's hand still on the screen, and a silly smile crept over his face. _This boy is going to be the death of me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [yogdrabbles](http://yogdrabbles.tumblr.com/) for the plot idea, and the ever talented [catterflyart](http://catterflyart.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with the actual texts (you'd think a smut writer could handle filthy texts, but).


End file.
